


It's too much

by qu4ckwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom skeppy, cumming untouched, i was horn knee, idk bad swears bc thats hot, its just porn, like dead ass just porn, no beta we die like men, skeppy is a cock slut, skeppy is a whiny brat in this lmao, top bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu4ckwastaken/pseuds/qu4ckwastaken
Summary: Skeppy is needy and Bad is busy.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 329





	It's too much

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say im a slut for cock warming  
> any hate will be deleted !

Skeppy rubbed his eyes and pushed himself back from his desk. He closed out of the video he was watching and went to go look for his boyfriend. He walked upstairs and into the office and saw Bad working on a video with his brows scrunched together. He looks so cute when he's focused, Skeppy thought to himself as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Bad's shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. Bad tensed at the sudden contact but soon leaned into the touch and continued editing.

"What are you working on?" Skeppy asked lifting his head to stare at the screen in front of him.

"Just a video on the server troll I did with you the other day. Part of the audio is desynced so it's just being a pain," Bad ran a frustrated hand through his hair and continued messing with the audio.

Skeppy got an idea and smiled to himself pulling Bad away from the desk and sitting down on his lap. Bad looked at him in surprise.

"Geppy what is it?" Bad asked resting his hands on Skeppy's hips, "I'm busy baby I need to finish this." Bad attempted to push the younger off his lap but Skeppy whined and pulled himself closer. Skeppy leaned in to press a sweet kiss onto Bads lips and carefully threaded his fingers in his hair. Bad kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"Skep come on, get up, I have to finish editing!" Bad tried to push Skeppy off his lap but Skeppy wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"but Bad I miss you," Skeppy said while peppering kisses on his neck working his way up next to his ear, "can't you take a little break?" Skeppy nipped at the skin below his ear, earning him a gasp, before pulling back to give Bad his best puppy dog eyes. Bad licked his lips and raked his eyes over the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"Not now Skeppy. Let me finish this and then I'll give you attention," Bad attempted to push him off again but Skeppy pulled himself even closer continuing to press little kisses all over his neck.

"Skeppy. Off. Now." Bad ordered obviously frustrated.

"What if I don't want to?" Skeppy challenged looking into Bad's eyes. Bad pressed his lips into a tight line, his eyes unreadable, as he slowly brought his hands back onto Skeppy's waist.

"Fine," Bad smirked as he suddenly slid his hands under Skeppy's hoodie pressing kisses into his neck nipping gently at the smooth skin. Skeppy gasped and rolled his hips down pressing his half hard cock against Bad's hip gasping at the friction. Bad dragged his nails up and down his back leaving red trails all over. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Skeppys pants and tugged on them. 

"Take these off and go get the lube. Now." Bad demanded.

Skeppy scrambled off of his lap and ran to get the lube from the draw next to their bed. When he entered the room again Bad has already taken his cock out and was languidly stroking it. Skeppy admired the sight before him before stripping down and crawling back into Bad's lap. He moaned as he felt the slide of Bad's cock against his ass and started to slowly grind against him. Bad popped open the lube and coated 2 of his fingers and tracing them lightly over Skeppy's hole before roughly shoving inside pulling out a long whine from the boy. Shocks filled his body as Bad relentlessly fingered him curling his fingers to stretch him out.

"Bad p-please, I need you inside me," Skeppy begged grinding backwards forcing Bad's fingers deeper into his ass. Bad pulled out his fingers and Skeppy whined at the empty feeling but soon he felt the tip of his dick pressed against his hole. He slowly sank down onto Bad's dick relishing in the small groans his boyfriend was making.

"Is this what you want baby? You want my dick deep inside you?" Bad groaned as he bottomed out pressing deep into the boy on his lap.

"Yes- fuck you're so good to me," Skeppy moaned shifting so he felt Bad's tip press his prostate sending waves of pleasure up his spine and making his head spin.

"Good." Bad said and removed his hands from Skeppy, turning his attention back to the video he was working on. 

"Wait Bad what are you-" Skeppy attempted to pull himself off but Bad quickly grabbed his hips and slammed him back down on his cock sending sparks through Skeppy's entire body. Bad gripped him hard enough to leave bruises. Skeppy looked at Bad confused.

"You said this is what you wanted. You wanted me inside you and now you're going to sit here and warm my cock until I finish this video. Then maybe, just maybe, you will be allowed to cum. Got it?" Bad had a controlling look in his eyes that told Skeppy he was not allowed to refuse this offer so he simply nodded and buried his face in Bad's shoulder. Bad's hands left his waist and went back to the computer and Skeppy shuttered.

He could feel Bad's dick pressed so deep inside him. He couldn't hold completely still and he could feel every little movement. Every time Bad shifted slightly in his seat Skeppy felt his dick press deeper and deeper inside him and he loved it. He had no idea how long he would be forced to sit here but every second felt like fire. His thighs shook and he shifted slightly and let out a little whine as he felt his walls clench around the fullness inside him. He was sweating and shaking with pleasure and he thought about what he would get if he was a good boy. He thought of Bad flipping him over and fucking him over the desk, or maybe he would slam him up against the wall, pushing his legs against his chest. Skeppy felt his dick twitch at the thought.

As time went on Skeppy only got more and more desperate unable to stop himself from wiggling and shifting consistently. Bad grabbed his hips harshly to still his movement.

"Stop moving you're being a distraction," Bad demanded.

"I-i'm sorry I just, fuck, I need you so bad please," Skeppy whined trying not to bounce on Bad's dick for some relief, "I need to move please, Bad." Skeppy begged pulling his face back to look Bad in his eyes. Bad had no mercy behind his eyes.

"No Skeppy I told you I was busy so you can sit here and be good or you can go take care of yourself." Bad said harshly before turning back to his work again.

Skeppy gasped but stayed planted on Bad's dick. He needed his dick inside him. He felt so full every time he fucked Bad. His dick pressed so deliciously against his walls and made him see stars. Skeppy panted and focused on the fullness and on the press of his dick against his prostate. He stayed good and still for Bad for a whole 30 minutes. His pupils were blown wide with lust and he could feel heat pooling in his stomach. Bad shifted slightly causing his dick to move inside Skeppy and it was the final straw. Skeppy screamed out a moan as he came completely untouched. Ropes of cum covered his chest as he shook. Bad quickly brought his attention back to Skeppy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh baby was it too much? Did it feel too good?" Bad asked gently rubbing his boyfriends back.

"Fuck Bad- so good- ah- so so good," Skeppy panted as Bad held him.

As Skeppy came down from his high he blushed and refused to meet Bad's eyes, but Bad gently cupped the side of his face bringing him to meet his eyes.

"Are you ok? Did I push too far?" Bad asked obviously concerned. Skeppy quickly shook his head.

"No, it was perfect I just wish I could have held out longer," Skeppy said shifting slightly and flinching at the overstimulation.

"It's ok baby you did so good," Bad smiled and pecked a sweet kiss onto Skeppy's cheek before helping him pull off his dick.

"No, I still wanna help you get off," Skeppy pouted pushing himself back onto Bad's cock and Bad moaned lightly. 

"Skep I don't want to hurt you," Bad said trying to convince himself to let the boy go.

Skeppy slowly ground down onto Bad's throbbing cock moaning at the painful pleasure in his ass. His dick twitched in interest as he pushed up only to slam himself back down. Bad moaned and grabbed Skeppy's hips guiding him up and down.

"God Skeppy you feel so good, so nice and tight for me," Bad moaned into his ear sucking a dark hickey below his ear. Skeppy shuddered at the overstimulation, tears pricking his eyes as Bad continuously slammed into him. After a moment Bad let out a strangled moan and came deep inside his ass filling him up. 

Skeppy let the tears flown down his face as Bad pulled out of him pulling him close to his chest. Bad stroked his hair to comfort him.

"You did so good for me baby. Such a sweet boy for me. Took my cock so well," Bad whispered pressing light kisses onto the top of his head.

After a few minutes Skeppy was fully asleep in Bad's arms. Bad cooed at the sight and picked him up and carried him to the bed before climbing under the covers with his boyfriend. He sighed very content with the night and pressed one last kiss on Skeppy's forehead before turning out the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !  
> ahhh sorry if the ending is rushed i just didnt know how to end it dgfjhasfg so i havent written in a while but hopefully you enjoyed :) my twt is @qu4ckingcums if you wanna follow me there ! i try to follow back :)


End file.
